Serpent's Embrace
by LickMyCookie
Summary: To sum it up pretty much a collection of short stories that primarily revolve around Cassiopeia and her loved ones. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note-Hello everyone and welcome to my fanfiction. Cassiopeia is one of my favorite Champions within League of legends and I feel like she doesn't get enough attention beside awesome one-shots so I figured why not. Just really going to be short stories about Cassiopeia and her boyfriend. Lore will be a little loose so don't hate me:3.

Chapter 1-Representation

Noxus. The birthplace of controlled chaos. A place full of strife and blood but low in trust. To live in this city-state is fight for your place among the living. Everyday someone dies and if they're not a high-ranking officer then chances are nobody cares. Death in this place was treated like an everyday occurrence.

Fortunately such was not the case-at least to an extent- for the house of the du couteau. Raised from the privileges of their father before he disappeared, the residents lived a lavish but by no means soft lives. One cursed with the ever growing tension of her position within the Noxian army while the other was literally cursed with the aspect of the snake, her condition deemed incurable unless the same dark magic was applied. The latter of the two woman along with the majority of their servants have deemed her a monstrosity (the servants silently of course).

All except for one man, in particularly one man who wields the power to tip the scales….

(Present Time)

"Any messages form Swain?"

Sitting in a particularly sizable study was a beautiful red haired woman, her hands clasped underneath her chin as a hot cup of tea was placed before her.

"No lady Katarina, but I did receive a message from Draven the master of-

"Spare me," Katarina sighed before taking a sip of her tea while taking note of the small plate placed before her. Her lips twitched into a smile for only a split of a second before returning to her cold and calculating look.

"I could have sworn I told you to stop serving me cheesecake."

The man smiled a faint smile before placing down a small fork beside the young lady and taking a step back.

"Forgive me milady. You have been working hard so I only thought you deserved a reward."

"I am not a child Valentine, I need not be rewarded for a day's work," she scoffed yet her hand betrayed her as she was cutting a piece of the dessert before her.

"I am well aware lady Katarina." The white haired butler shifted the silver plate into his left hand before reaching into his shirt and pulling out a white piece of paper.

"I really do believe that you should-

The man stopped mid-sentence and sighed loudly before turning towards the door. Not too long a series of soft knocks could be heard before the door was opened. In walked in a rather young looking maid.

"Excuse me lady du couteau," the maiden heaved through heavy breaths as she bowed respectfully low, awaiting her master to excuse her intrusion.

Katarina batted an eye towards her butler before excusing the woman.

"Thank you du couteau," she thanked with respect before finally telling the reason for why she had barged in.

"The mistress's sister request valentines' presences at once."

Katarina rolled her eyes as she sat back in her seat as she waved her hand dismissively towards Valentine.

Valentine, along with the maid left the red-haired woman alone to her thoughts as they exited her study, or rather her father's study.

After her servants had left the room Katarina turned towards the window and looked out toward her garden that her head servant, took the reasonability of tending on a regular basis.

"**I wonder what her problem is this time."** Katarina thought depressingly as she popped a piece of cheesecake in her cake.

(Hallway leading towards Cassiopeia's room)

Valentine sighed somewhat as he made his way down the hallway. As of late Cassiopeia had been requesting his presence, not that he minded.

It was a butler's job to look after his mistresses.

Valentine took off his white gloves before neatly stuffing them in his pocket, afterwards stopping right in front of his younger mistress's door. He took a deep breath before gently pushing the door open. He wasn't surprised to find Cassiopeia's room in slight disarray. Jewelry was sprawled around everywhere and the room wasn't exactly well lit either.

"Cassiopeia..." Valentine called out softly as he closed the door. It's not that he was scared of Cassiopeia it's just…

"sssssssurprisssssee!"

"Son of a-"was all Valentine murmured before he was tackled to the ground by none other than Cassiopeia. This wasn't a surprise in the least so to speak, as she would occasionally surprise the hell out of him.

The woman hugged the man tightly, not caring that the man was obviously flustered by her embrace. She coiled her tail around him so he couldn't escape before trailing one of her sharp talons down his chest gently. She giggled a little once she realized how flushed his face was at the obvious contact, her green eyes looking towards him with obvious mischief.

"So what brings you here Valle?" she purred playfully, obviously feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly why I'm here Cass," the man tried to answer seriously, but it came out nervously and hoarse due to his current situation.

"What? I can't spend time with my favorite butler after a hard dayssss of work?" she asked sweetly, still continuing to torture the man with the physical contact.

Valentine couldn't hold his composure anymore, a smile gracing his lips as he flipped their position with his sheer strength-which was no easy feat considering Cassiopeia was quite strong- and held Cassiopeia's hands above her head.

"Is this the only way I can get you to calm down? By restraining you?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as a grin formed on her lips, her fangs showing slightly as she spoke, "If you're trying to calm me down, it's having the opposite effect at the moment."

True to her word, her tail had started to stroke at his thigh suggestively for only a moment before the man blinked away from her in a puff of blue.

"I hate when you do that," Cassiopeia said sourly as she propped herself up on her elbow and turned towards her bed, not surprised to find her butler sitting on the bed patting the space next to him.

Cassiopeia huffed but ultimately submitted to the silent request, but with her own spin. She slithered up towards the bed and stretched out in his lap, her hand drawing circles in his chest.

Valentine was about to scold Cassiopeia, if not for the depressing look on her face.

"What's the matter Cassiopeia?" he asked softly, stroking her gorgeous brown hair in comfort as he waited for an answer.

The cursed woman didn't answer for a moment, but when she did her voice came out soft, almost as if she afraid was to talk.

"Could…you…," she bit her lip nervously, a small blush adoring her face.

"Could I what?" the man asked curiously, "if it's about that I don't see why you're-"

"Not that, it's something else," she snapped quickly before retreating back into her previous state of nervousness.

"Just spit it out Cass, I'm right here," he whispered softly before kissing her forehead lovingly.

She sighed before finally spitting out what she was trying to ask.

"Come with me to the institute of war?" she blurted heatedly, a look of sheer determination and passion on her face.

"Cass I don't know..."

"Come on Valle it'll be fun," she beckoned sweetly, trailing a talon down his cheek gently. "You, me, living together in the same room…" she trailed before sporting a wide grin and adding," think how much fun we'll have."

The man gulped audibly loud as he was trying to imagine living together in the same room as Cass on a daily basis. As much pros there would be to living with Cassiopeia, there would also be negatives such as…

Such as...

Surprisingly, he couldn't identify hardly any major negatives with staying with Cassiopeia.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be nice spending time with you," he said, electing a hopeful smile from her before adding, "but what about my duties as a butler?"

"Don't give that crap Valentine!" Cassiopeia pouted before stretching up to him at eye level, if a little bit higher. "Don't make me beg Valle," she asked honestly, in the sense that there was no playfulness or flirtation in her tone. She genuinely wanted Valentine to come with her.

"You really want me to come that badly?"

She nodded cutely before pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Please, for me?"

The man contemplated for only a second before sighing though there was a smile on his face as he finally answered his girlfriend.

"Anything for you Cass."

And that marks the first chapter. Hope you guys liked and can't wait to see you all in the next chapter T.T.


	2. Chapter 2-Living together?

Explicit Content-

"This issssss going to be so fun!" Cassiopeia giggled girlishly as she slithered down the hallway to her boyfriend's new room.

The young butler didn't say a word, merely just happy that Cassiopeia was happy. He couldn't count how much times she had asked him if he was ready when he was packing his belongings back at the mansion. Valentine was thankful that Katarina didn't ask much questions as to why he was moving to the institute, but he guessed that's where Cassiopeia had come in. All she had to do was say that she was lonely and that she needed someone to talk to besides her. The only thing that Katarina requested from him was to make sure to distribute his daily duties to the rest of the servants.

"Cassiopeia," Swain greeted humbly as he seen them walking past. Much to the extreme annoyance of Valentine he took her hand and placed a light kiss upon it, electing a girlish giggle from Cassiopeia. "Butler," he greeted afterward very plainly.

"General Swain," Valentine greeted back distastefully. General or not Valentine had the strong urge to take his cane and-

"How do you do swain?" Cassiopeia asked sweetly, laughing inwardly with delight at the expense of Valentines obvious distaste for the man.

"I fair well though something baffles me," he said before scratching his chin in though. "I thought he was your Butler?" he asked before gesturing towards Valentine.

Cassiopeia opened her mouth to answer, but it was Valentine who answered first.

"I am more than just a Butler Swain. I am a servant of the Du Couteau, which means that I serve them in any way I can. That includes but not limited to being a butler for the household, "Valentine answered without missing a beat, making sure to speak with the utmost respect.

The two man stared each other down with calculating eyes, and would have continued to do so if it weren't for the rather dry cough from Cassiopeia. Swain was the first to break the eye contact, chuckling lightly before turning his attention to Cassiopeia.

"While I would love to stay and chat with you Cassiopeia I have important work to attend to, but I look forward to our next encounter…without your guard dog," he finished snidely before limping away from the duo.

After a few moments after the duo were alone the half-snake woman was the first to break the silence.

"Well that was interesting," Cassiopeia stated but her comment fell on deaf ears as Valentine continued walking down the hallway. Her eyebrows furrowed as she caught up with him, giving him a curious look as he seemingly ignored her presence. Having enough of being ignored she slithered in front of him and place a pointed talon on his chest, effectively halting him in the hallway.

"What's wrong with you? Cassiopeia asked surprisingly. He couldn't have possibly be jealousy of that old bird with the cane could he?

"Why don't you go ask Swain?" He said before blinking pass her in a puff of blue smoke. As a butler he was trained to control his emotions but…

"Stop doing that!" Cassiopeia screeched. "That's sssssssssso annoying! And don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" She complained.

Surprising the Half-snake woman, the young man stopped in his tracks and turned to her with a sour look upon his face.

Cassiopeia studied his face for a few moments before slithering past him down the hallway, beckoning him with a wave of her hand.

"Come, Butler," Cassiopeia called to him solemnly as she continued on her way, not bothering to check if he was following or not.

Valentine sighed to himself as he followed her. There was no doubt about it, she was pissed. He knew she was pissed but he had a right to be mad too.

Right?

All too quickly they arrived to a red door marked "NX117". Much to the embarrassment of Valentine Cassiopeia pulled a black key from her green bra before unlocking the door and slithering through the room.

Valentine followed and was presently surprised to find a nice quaint room.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a nice sizable red couch, in front of it a brown coffee table. A small matching red bed sat in the corner. There was something on the wall that surprised the young man the most though.

It was a picture of him, Cassiopeia, talon and Katarina all taking a photo together when they were young.

Valentine couldn't help but press his fingers to the photo, remembering all the good moments they had when they were kids. He also remembered the bad times as well unfortunately. So deep in his thoughts did he fail to realize Cassiopeia's presence behind him until her arms were wrapped around him?

"You like the room? I knows it's not much but I had planned on you sleeping with me for the majority of nightssssssss," Cassiopeia whispered affectionately as she laid her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I thought u were mad at me? "Valentine asked confusingly, peaking at Cass out the corner of his eye.

"No I was at fault," she admitted honestly as she nuzzled his cheek. "I forgotten how much that bothered you," she whispered almost appreciatively. Cassiopeia wouldn't admit, but she liked how passionate Valentine was when it came to her.

The same could not be said for the man however as he felt a pang in his chest at the comment. "I had to put up with it for five years, "he said solemnly as he detached himself from Cassiopeia to go sit on the bed.

Cass sighed tiredly before coiling next to Valentine and holding his face in his hands. She kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away with a smile on her lips.

"I know I told you already and you probably don't believe but I'm sorry. I was nothing short of naïve to not see the one thing I wanted all along when I was younger. But we all make mistakes Valle," she whispered breathlessly.

Her eyes widened slightly as he jerked away from her slightly.

"It took only a curse for you to realize that. Lucky me."

Cassiopeia wasn't shocked by the statement, because it was true. If she hadn't been cursed, she probably would have been seducing political figureheads or the next man she had an interest too. As much as she hated to admit it, it did take in-fact a curse upon her to find the one man who actually cared about her as a person, not just purely for looks.

Cass didn't say a word as she reached for his hand. He pulled it away slightly but she didn't relent, grabbing his hand quickly and holding it over where her heart would be. Her breath hitched slightly at the foreign yet familiar contact against her smooth skin.

"Do you feel that?" she asked gently.

"You know I can Cass," he answered with a mix between embarrassment and anger.

"It's the heart of a woman whose life u saved. It's the heart of a woman who loves only you and you alone. I know you might not believe me but I really do love you Valle," she admitted honestly with a bright smile on her face.

The man didn't say a word, but there was an evident smile on his face. Of course the half-snake woman caught on, and the infectious grin appeared on her lips as well. She pushed herself against a shoulder, her breast pressing into his shoulder.

"Sssssssssoooo are you still mad at me?"

She knew at this point that he wasn't mad anymore at this point but that didn't mean that she still couldn't tease him.

"I couldn't stay mad at you Cass," he said before turning and embracing her in a sweet kiss.

Her lips were already parted, giving his tongue free reign as it explored and danced with hers. It was a heated even battle of dominance until Cassiopeia pushed the man down onto the bed. After the little action the two broke for air, a thin trail of saliva connecting them before it disappeared into non-existence. Both were panting a little, but Cassiopeia was the first to speak.

"Oh my. Looks like ssssssssomeone's excited," she teased as she started grind on his groin, grinning a cheeky grin as he was trying horribly to hide the pleasure on his face. "Let me help you with that," she giggled before diving down to his pants. With quick effort she had unclipped his belt, pulling down the elastic of his boxers to unveil his eight-inch manhood.

Wanting to be fair she snapped her fingers, and all of her clothes disappeared in a puff of green smoke, the only thing remaining was her gold talons. It was unfortunate that she couldn't dismiss them in particular. It's not that they had bothered her, it's just every time Valentine would always have gashes on his back from their loving making. He had assured her at one point that it was ok, even going as far as to pull up his shirt to reveal a few red marks on his back and nothing more. She was very grateful that he had that mysteriously fast regeneration.

Valentines length was by no means astounding, but the things he did with it made her shiver with pure excitement.

She marveled at his cock and the precum that leaked from the tip as she began to stroke it teasingly slowly. It felt so warm in her hand, like it could burn her skin at any moment.

She loved it.

"Does my little butler like that?" she purred seductively as she continued to stroke his cock. Instead of getting an answer she was rewarded with a low grunt.

Even better.

"Does my butler want me to suck his dirty little cock?" she asked sultry, lust dripping off her every word.

The man could only nod his head in response as she worked his shaft, her sharp but delicate fingers sending waves of pleasure through him. Soon he would be experiencing a whole other guilty pleasure all in its own as she bent down and took the whole of his dick.

Valentine hips bucked as his man-hood entered her wet mouth, his dick becoming slick with her warm saliva before altogether being constricted by her tongue. Her warm breath didn't help his sanity as it only seemed to push him even further on edge.

She sucked him off at a steady rhythm, her head bobbing up and down. She giggled inwardly as she could see how much he was being pleased by her little act of affection. She loved seeing his expressions, it gave her a satisfaction that only he could give her. Wanting to hear him moan his name and also to taste his seed, she sucked more vigorously.

"Cass," was all the man could say as he was on the verge of Cumming. His mind went blank, the only action registering to him is Cassiopeia rapidly pumping his dick for his spunk.

She wouldn't have to pump any longer.

With one quite notable thrust of his hips he released his seed within her eager mouth, moaning in content.

Cassiopeia giggled with glee as she felt his hot spunk shoot in her mouth, but she wasn't done yet. Slowly and sensually she released his limping dick from her mouth, afterwards giving him a lustful grin before leaning over the tip of his length and spilling her spitcum all over it. She met his blue eyes before she proceed to lick all of it clean of his prick, making sure to keep eye contact all the while. A little white glob had landed on his leg, but she had quickly remedied it with a flick of her tongue. After a couple of slow strokes to make sure he was milked for good, she trailed towards him and met his lips in a cum-coated slow kiss. It was a sloppy but passionate kiss before they both broke apart for air.

"Simply delicious," was all Cassiopeia whispered sultry, her smile becoming wider as she saw a smirk appear on his face.

"Now it's my tu-

"Valentine!"

Cassiopeia cursed under her breath as she stood up-so to speak- and summoned her usual attire. Valentine was still buckling up his pants when he heard the door being opened.

"Cassiopeia?" Katarina asked curiously. She had no expected to find Cassiopeia in Valentines room with Valentine himself.

"Yes dear sweet sister of mine," Cassiopeia chimed cutely, a talon to her lips to add to the cutesy.

"Where's Valentine? I need to…ask him a question," she replied hesitantly, her eyes gazing away from Cass's.

"About that Demaican boy?" Cassiopeia asked curiously.

"Somewhat," Katarina admitted honestly, a pink blush adoring her cheeks.

Cassiopeia tapped her chin I thought for a couple of moments before finally addressing Katarina.

"I honestly have no clue after he left with a summoner. They just left so u might be able to find them but I honestly have no idea what direction they went," Cassiopeia announced.

Katarina blatantly cursed before closing the door behind her.

After Cassiopeia was sure she had left she flicked her tail underneath the bed and hit something solid. Not too long Valentine appeared in a puff of blue smoke beside her.

"That was too close," he sighed before being tackled to the bed. He couldn't even reply as Cass's lips were mashed against his, her hands guiding his hands to her now exposed breast.

"Now where were we?"

er. attend to, but i eia i a.o cassiopeia. would have considered to do soond placed a light kiss upon it, eli


End file.
